1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronics devices and more particularly, to a system and method for managing inter-application and inter-device communication in an electronic device.
2) Background
Electronic devices equipped with microprocessors now have the ability to run many different applications and processes simultaneously and thereby provide a great amount of functionality to the user. The electronic devices may have a software operating system that supports application program interfaces (APIs). Certain APIs may provide for inter-communication between applications so that, for example, service requests can be passed from one application to another application or system component. If a requesting application can identify the application to which it intends to deliver a request, the inter-application process may be straightforward. However, this information is not always readily available, and thus the requesting application may not be able to directly access the server application in this straightforward manner. Consequently, a need exists to provide applications access to the functionality of unidentified applications.